


Making a difference

by MEFangirl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEFangirl/pseuds/MEFangirl
Summary: Cullen has left the order and joined the Inquistition.  Can the Mage that stands before him make a difference that they all hope she will.And what is it about her that keeps distracting him from his duties.





	1. Chapter 1

So much chaos and destruction was she responsible? Another Mage and yet Cassandra says she's agreed to help. Was that of her own volition? Or was she Coerced? After all Cassandra said she was the only survivor at the conclave.  
Cullen surveyed the woman standing in front of him with a staff on her back. Her flame red hair added to the fierce determined expression on her face. 

"I hope they're right about you," he says to her his tone harsher than he intended. "We lost a lot of people getting you here." 

"You aren't the only one." Her tone inferred she didn't appreciate the accusation that she'd done anything. Her eyes were saying they liked what they saw. She smiled suddenly and Cullen noticed the amber specks that made her eyes dance.  
He forced himself to look away realising that they'd held each other's gaze for longer than they should have. 

"We will see soon enough," he said turning his attention back to the wounded soldier.  
"The way to the temple is clear Cassandra, whatever your planning do it soon and Maker watch over you for all our sakes". 

Back at Haven, Cullen tended to the wounded and then made his way to the main gate where he heard a commotion. What's happening? Did they seal it? Cassandra and the elven Mage who mysteriously appeared right after the explosion at the conclave and had been watching over the prisoner, were supporting, half carrying her. "It's sealed" Cassandra said looking at him as they came through the gate. "She's exhausted her magic and needs rest." 

"Put her in here," Cullen said leading them to one of the small huts that dotted about the village," I'll get the apothecary to look in on her. What happened exactly?" 

"Solas was correct, whatever caused the mark on her hand, made it possible to seal the breach at the conclave, at least temporarily. We are going to need more magic if we want it sealed properly." 

"And how are we going to do that exactly?" 

"We need the help of the mages and templars. We also need her." 

"And is she going to help?" 

"I'm right here you know." 

"Apologies, I don't know your name."

"It's Lissana, Lissana Trevelyn." 

"How did you end up in the middle of this?" 

"Commander you can ask her questions once she's rested. "

"I'm alright," she gave Cassandra a nod "if the Commander wants to know I'll tell him what I can." 

"Hmpf," Cassandra crossed her arms. "You need rest." 

"I don't need you fussing over me like a mother hen. See I can manage to untie my own boots and I'm pretty sure I can take off my armour." 

"If you insist, Don't keep her too long." She nodded at Cullen and then to Solas who hadn't said anything through the entire exchange. 

"It's Cullen by the way." 

She got herself comfortable on the bed and began, "I'm from Oswick, We tried to stay as neutral as possible through this whole mess. We didn't want a war or be involved in a war, we were dragged into it. They sent me as an ambassador to the conclave as they were hoping my noble ties would give me more of a chance of being listened to." 

"So what happened?"

"Honestly I don't know, I don't remember anything other than being chased and a woman helping escape out the fade, telling me to warn them. But I can't remember what." Cullen leaned against the window and looked out across the village. People were scurrying about setting up tents, helping the wounded, getting ready for whatever this was. 

"I didn't cause it." 

"What?" 

"The explosion, I didn't cause it. The voices at the temple, I walked in on"  
. 

"Maybe your memory will come back in time." 

"We'll see. But whatever caused the explosion and gave me this," she said holding her hand up. "It closes the breaches so yes I'm going to help." Cullen looked over to her and saw she was massaging her temples as if to rid herself of a headache. "I'm sorry, I should let you rest, you're exhausted." 

"More than I realised. Erm, I hate to be a nuisance but could you help me out my armour? I'm not going to manage myself after all." 

"Oh er I'll go get one of the villagers to help." 

"Noo," she yelped. "Sorry it's just if Cassandra hears about it I.. please don't tell Cassandra. She's quite scary, wouldn't want to get on her bad side." 

Cullen chuckled. "She can be, ok I'll do what I can before leaving you to sleep." He sat on the end of the bed and undid the buckles and laces on her boots and then pulled them off for her. He helped her stand as he undid the buckles of her jacket and her arm guards. He couldn't help but think that she was shorter up close. He was a good foot taller than her. She seemed taller when he'd first seen her. He looked up and saw that she was smiling at him, the amber flecks in her eyes dancing again. He felt hot under the collar suddenly. 

"Thank you," she said, watching him thinking that he seemed flustered, whenever he looked at her however she got lost in his chocolate brown eyes. He returned her smile and apologised for fumbling over the straps. 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

"Just as well as I'm making a right hash of this." She put the hand that was free on his, causing him to look into her eyes. "Your doing a fine job, I appreciate it. It took more out of me than I thought." 

Cullen bit his lip, she looked exhausted and he'd kept her talking. He got the rest of her armour loosened enough for her to slip out of it. "I'll leave you to rest now, You should be able to get out of that easily. I'll have someone come along to check on you in a little while." 

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. Thank you again, you're very kind." 

"Oh, your quite welcome and don't worry about Cassandra her bark is worse than her bite." 

"It's her sword arm I'm more concerned with." 

Cullen laughed. "Maybe your right, I wouldn't want to be her enemy." He bid her goodnight and left heading towards the chantry. For the next three days Cullen checked in on Lissana and with the apothecary. "How is she?" 

"Same as when you asked me four hours ago Commander." 

"No change at all?" 

"She's breathing, her fever has come down, her body seems to be adjusting to the mark. Whatever Solas did seemed to help." 

"What did he do?" 

"Ask him yourself. I don't understand his form of magic." 

"How long do you think she'll be out? " 

"As long as it Takes commander, She used up all her magic and her energy on that thing." 

"Right of course. I'll leave you to your work." 

"Please do and try to stay away from me for the rest of the day unless your injured." 

Cullen wondered if he ever stopped grumbling. He also wondered why he was so concerned about Lissana. He'd never known a Mage to be out cold for so long but then these were not normal circumstances that had created her mark. He headed to Solas to find out what he knew about it. He bumped into Solas as he was coming up the steps near the apothecary. "Ah Solas, I was just coming to see you." 

"Commander."

Cullen wasn't sure why he got the impression that Solas was looking down on everyone here. He wasn't a city elf or he'd have been in a circle and he didn't have the markings of the dalish. He was also taller than your average elf. "The apothecary said you did something to settle Lissana's mark. Can I ask, has it helped?" He wanted to ask what he did but didn't want to sound like he was grilling him as he would have done as a Templar hauling in an apostate and questioning them. All mages were apostates in the eyes of the chantry now. 

"Time will tell," Solas replied. " I study the rifts and the fade so I was able to manipulate her mark enough to help her sleep a little easier. " 

"Thank you," though Cullen didn't know why he was thanking him it's not like he knew that much about her. 

Solas raised his eyebrows. "You seem rather concerned with the heralds well being Commander." 

"If she can seal the breach and close the rifts then we need her. " 

"Of course." though both Solas and Cullen knew it was more than a passing interest even if Cullen wasn't going to admit to it. Solas told the commander what he wanted to hear. He knew he wanted to know what he did to make the mark settle down and he had manipulated the fade that was connected to the mark on her hand. Solas had never seen anything like it, it was not how this was meant to happen. But maybe she could help fix it. 

Cullen was in the chantry with Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra looking over the war table when a young elven girl burst through the doors. "She's awake, the herald is awake. " 

"Thank the maker," Cullen breathed a sigh of relief. 

Leliana smirked at his unusual outburst. "Worried she wasn't going to make it Commander?" 

"What?" 

"Leliana leave him alone. I'll go and fetch her and introduce you all properly." With that Cassandra headed out of the chantry, leaving Cullen with Leliana and Josephine to tease him. 

The door opened again and in came Cassandra with Lissana. "You've met Commander Cullen Rutherford, the leader of our inquisitions forces." 

"I'm pleased to see you pulled through." 

"Apparently I'm tougher than I look." 

Cullen smiled. "We are all pleased to hear it." 

"Some more than others," leliana winked at Cullen who rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"This is Our Ambassador, Josephine Montetylier, And chief diplomat." 

"I have heard much, it is good to meet you at last." 

"And of course you know leliana." 

"My position here requires" 

"She is our spymaster," Cassandra interjected. 

"Thank you for that not so subtle introduction Cassandra." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I have a question, Why are people calling me the Herald of Andraste??"

"Ah you heard that already then?" Asked Cullen. 

"It seemed fitting seen as those at the breach heard what was said between you and most holy. You said yourself a woman saved you." 

"You think it was Andraste?" 

"Who else could it have been?" 

"I don't know? I don't remember." 

"Is it a problem? "

"It feels like a lie, lying doesn't sit well with me. "

"It's not a lie, we don't know anything for certain." 

"Ah so because of an omission of the facts we are going with a convenient truth? "

"The people need hope and you gave them that. Would you prefer they still blamed you?" 

"No, no of course not. Especially as we know that wouldn't be the truth either." 

"Now we have settled that, I have said we need to give your mark more powers to close the large breach." Cassandra continued," we need the help of the templars or the mages." 

"The Templar's would be better, the mages can't be trusted." 

"Do you have a problem with mages commander?" 

Cullen looked at Lissana and saw fire in those amber specks. "Not all mages, I believe the Templar's would provide as much power as the mages could. "

"Well no ones doing anything at the moment, Both the mages and Templar's are at each other's throats and the Chantry has denounced the inquisition, you specifically. "

"Of course they have." 

"The people are calling you a Mage, the herald of Andraste. It's blasphemy in their eyes." 

Cullen watched Lissana roll her eyes. "Most things are blasphemy in the eyes of the chantry." 

"Shouldn't the chantry be bickering over a new divine?" Asked Cullen and from the corner of his eye he saw Lissana grin. 

"They will be soon enough, however it would be wise to try and get some on our side." 

"Good luck with that." 

"That's where you come in."

"Me?" 

Leliana knew the look. The warden often got it when more responsibility had been piled onto her shoulders, It was a look of why is this my job? "Mother Giselle wants to talk to you. She may have an idea on how to get the chantry on board, It would be worth hearing her out at least." 

"Very well," Lissana sighed. "Where can I find this Mother Giselle?"

"She is tending the wounded out in the hinterlands." 

"Whilst your there you could spread word of the inquisition and what it's trying to do. We need as many allies as possible." 

"Talk to mother Giselle, inform thedas how wonderful we are. Got it, Anything else?" 

Josephine and Cullen gave her a bewildered look, Leliana laughed and Cassandra shook her head.


	2. Welcome distractions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finds himself thinking about a certain red headed mage. Lissana is only to happy to give him something other than his duty to think about and leliana is only to happy to tease him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and places belong to Bioware. Some in game dialog mostly from Cullen's p.o.v.

It had been almost two weeks since the Herald had gone with Cassandra, Solas and Varric to the hinterlands and Cullen had kept himself busy drilling the recruits. He didn't know why his mind kept wandering to her and wondering what she was doing. 

"The reports you asked for Commander," said a runner interrupting his thoughts.

"What? Oh yes, yes thank you." 

"Are you alright Commander?" 

"What? Yes I'm fine," he waved him away as he read the reports the runner had brought him from Leliana. 

"Interesting reading?" Asked a voice. 

"Hmm?" He looked up from the report and saw Lissana peering over the papers. She looked up and smiled. 

He smiled back automatically. "Not unless you enjoy shift rotations and reports from the soldiers in the field." 

She wrinkled her nose. "Not really no." 

"We've had a lot of recruits come from all over some from Haven, some pilgrims willing to join after hearing what happened at the conclave. None made quite the impression you did." 

"At least I got everyone's attention." 

"You certainly did that." He said. "I was recruited by Cassandra right out of Kirkwall." 

"You were there when the uprising started?" 

"Yes and I saw first hand the devastation it caused. Cassandra offered a solution and offered me a position so I left the Templar's to join her cause." He glanced back down at the report but gave up, instead looking right into the eyes of Lissana, those eyes he felt he could get lost in. He forced himself to concentrate. "It seems we face something far worse." 

"Conclave destroyed and a giant hole in the sky it doesn't look good." She said watching him. 

"Providing we can secure aid from either the mages or the Templar's then I'm sure your mark will seal the breach." 

"I hope so, I hope that one group will at least be willing to listen to us. This is bigger than the rebellion." 

"The Chantry lost control of the mages and the Templar's. At least the inquisition has the chance to do something the Chantry can't and that's restore order." 

"That won't be an easy task. At least Mother Giselle seems to agree with you." 

"What did she say?" 

"Wants me to go to Val royeoux and speak to the assembly. She thinks I could persuade enough of them to see our side." 

"Hmpf. They are too busy bickering over who will be the next divine to act on the breach that is overhead." 

"That's what I thought." 

"There is so much work ahead and." He paused "I'm sorry, I have taken up quite a bit of your time and you have other matters to attend too no doubt." 

"I came up and disrupted you if I recall." 

He smiled. " So you did, It was a welcome distraction." 

"Then I look forward to distracting you again another time, I'll leave you to your work." She said as another messenger came up with another report about supply lines and someone wanting to speak to Cullen directly. 

"By all means do." He said giving her a slight bow before turning his attention to the messenger. Whatever she was doing seemed to be working. More people were turning up on a daily basis to either join up or offer assistance in one form or another. Saying they had heard of or seen the herald fighting for them or providing much needed provisions. Traders too were making there way to Haven. Competition for sigfred but a little competition was always good. 

"Commander Rutherford," He jumped he wasn't expecting her to be standing nearby watching him. "You can call me Cullen you know." 

"Then call me Lissana and not Herald."

"Very well," he says smiling. "Is there something I can help with?" 

"You said you used to be a Templar?" 

"Yes, I was in Fereldan during the blight and then went to Kirkwall where I met Cassandra." She noticed his eyes darken when he mentioned both places. She momentarily thought she should leave it alone but she wanted to know him better and that included any difficult past. "You were in the blight?" 

"No, I was stationed at the Ferelden circle tower at the time. We had our own issues to content with." 

"What happened?" 

He looked pained as he said. "Few of us who survived that time wish to talk about it." He looked her eyes and saw the concern. "I'm sorry maybe another time."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressed. Tell me about Kirkwall if that's not too painful, Did you know Varric?" 

"Not well, he was there with the champion." 

"Did you meet the champion?" 

"Several times, she was/is a formidable woman and a powerful Mage." 

"And no one tried to take her to the circle?" 

"No, even if the knight captain had wanted to I don't think she would have. More often than not she smoothed over things between the First Enchanter and the Knight Captain. I saw how the mages were treated in Kirkwall but after what happened in Fereldan I admit I was slightly biased. But when Meredith lost control and ordered all mages be eliminated I tried to stop her and sided with the Champion." Impulsively Lissana hugged him. Cullen was caught off guard but returned the hug enjoying the feel of her next to him, stirring things up in him he hadn't felt in a long time. She's just being kind he told himself as he let go. "Sorry," she said, "you sounded so sad that I couldn't help it." 

"Don't apologise. It's not often I have such a beautiful woman try and make me feel better." 

She smiled, "well that's good to know." 

"What is?" 

"That you don't mind if I randomly hug you and you think I'm beautiful." She was grinning as he stood looking at her not knowing what to say. Thankfully she carried on talking. "So how did you become a Templar?" 

"I used to watch them as a child and pester them to show me what to do. My parents didn't want me going to the chantry but I begged them and then begged the Revenant Mother till they and she relented." 

"Oh so you gave yourself willing to the chantry." She sounded somewhat disappointed. "Don't Templar's generally take a vow of celebesy?" 

"Some can choose too yes, but not all. Templar's can marry but they need the chantrys permission." 

"And of course they'd never allow a Templar and a Mage too." 

"Not that I've heard ever agreed too no." 

"What about you, have you taken any vows of celebasy?" 

"What? No I've taken No such vow." 

"Really? Oh good." 

"Why would you? " He saw those amber flecks dancing as she smiled and he felt himself blush under her gaze. "Maker," he says rubbing the back of his neck. "Can we talk about something else." 

She laughed, "I should let you get back to work" and started to walk away. He watched as she stopped,turned and came back. "One last thing," she said. "Did you leave anyone special in Kirkwall?" 

Why would she be asking that? Cullen thought. "Er no, I was too focused on my duties as a Templar to get involved with anyone" 

"That is good news, well maybe not for you," she amended "but it is for me." She smiled again and he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She left him staring after her wishing he knew what she was thinking. The next day he was separating a group of mages and Templar's who were arguing outside the chantry. Of course chancellor Rodrick was inciting to more unrest. Taunting the mages or was till Lissana came up. "What's going on here?" She asked. 

The two groups went quiet. She looked from one to the other and looked at Cullen. "They were arguing like children." He tells her watching in fascination as her eyes flash with annoyance. 

She pointed to the sky before saying. " Don't you think we have more important things to deal with, like that. We are all on the same side, We are wanting the same thing, that's why you are all here isn't it?" To which they nod their head. "Right well get on with each other. You aren't in a circle any longer," she said to the mages "and they aren't your charges," she told the former Templar's. "You are all part of the inquisition." 

Everyone begins to leave except for the chancellor who began berating her and telling her she was a heretic and blasphemous. She folded her arms and addressed Cullen. "Why are you allowing him to stand here causing trouble." Cullen was a little taken aback at her tone. "He's toothless, he has no power he's just trying to make himself feel important."

"You have more patience than I." She says calming down, "I don't know how you put up with him." And scowled at the chancellor. Cullen had to stop himself laughing, The two of them eyeballing each other with a look of distain. "The sooner you go to Val Rouyex and talk some sense into that lot the better." 

"I don't know about talking sense into them," she said. "But I'm heading there shortly, I'm sorry I have to leave you to deal with him." She placed a hand on his arm and they both felt the electricity pass between them. 

"I'd say I'd wish I could come with you but I'm not fond of orlais." 

"Someone needs to keep order. I will come and see you when I return." 

"Hurry back," he says quietly as she headed into the Chantry. He didn't see her smile as she walked through the door. 

He was pacing he knew he was and he couldn't help it. He had plenty of work to get on with but he wasn't able to concentrate, Lissana was due back and he wasn't even sure why he was on tender hooks. 

"You can relax now Cullen," Leliana said pointing to the main gate. "Here she is." 

He glowered at Leliana but knew there was no point trying to deny it. She knew he was waiting for her return, He'd forget at times how well Leliana knew him. She'd been at Kinlock hold during the blight, she'd seen the state he was in and what had happened and how he'd reacted after. She'd also seen the wardens face and how hurt she'd been by the things he'd said. He wished he could take all back, it still haunted him to this day. 

"Cullen," Lissana said warmly. 

"That's the most animated you've been all week." Said Varric. "Must like you Curly." 

"We've been away almost 6 weeks Varric." Lissana says. "It's nice to be back and to see Cullen survived the bickering, has the chancellor given you any more trouble?" 

"He's spent most of his time bothering Mother Giselle and any visiting Dignitries."

"Poor Josephine, I hope she hasn't had to deal with too many complaints." 

"She hasn't said anything." 

"Quite the diplomat." 

"I see you have brought some people back with you." 

"Oh yes, let me introduce lady Vivianne. She and I have some mutual acquaintances, She has decided to join us." 

"Commander," Vivienne bowed politely. "Wonderful to meet you my dear. Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to change and Rest up I've been in these clothes for two days." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

Cullen bowed in return before calling over a runner to show Vivienne where she could get settled in. "I don't know why she's complaining, she did most of the journey in a carriage and kept casting charms to keep the bulk of the dirt off her." Lissana said. Cullen laughed and as she smiled he saw her eyes sparkle as the sunlight hit them. "And this is sera, She's one of the friends of Red Jenny." 

"Red Jenny?" 

"A group who stand up for the little people. I don't really understand it myself but she's wanting to help and she's pretty amazing with a bow." 

"Welcome to the Inquisition Sera." He says.

She nods her head in acknowledgement, "Where is the bar round here? There is a tavern right. I need a drink after all that travelling." 

"Come with me Buttercup, I'll show you where it is," says Varric and heads off in the direction of the tavern. 

"Speaking of tavern," Lissana says, "would you care to join me for a drink and something to eat?" 

"What a good idea Commander," Leliana says before Cullen could get a word out. "I've not seen you eat all day, Cassandra and I have things to discuss at any rate." 

"What? Oh well I suppose I could take a break for a little while." 

"Good man." Lissana says smiling and links her arm through his before practically dragging him off in the direction Varric and sera were headed. 

"Do you think it's wise to encourage them?" Cassandra asked

"Oh Cassandra, you aren't going to deny Cullen a little romance are you? He needs to loosen up a little and maybe she can take his mind off his past." 

"If you think it will help him and she does seem to like him." 

Leliana laughed. "Oh Cassandra she doesn't just like him. It's rather obvious and neither want to admit how much they like each other." 

"Seen this before have you?" 

"Between Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden. She was a Mage too and Alistair a Templar in training before he was a warden so there was always that slight caution on her part." 

"I suppose it won't do any harm," Cassandra said watching them disappear into a building. "The Herald could do with relaxing now and then." 

"As could you." Leliana observed. 

"I will after we've gone through the reports." 

In the tavern...

Cullen, Lissana, Varric and Sera sat round a table a pint of Ale in hand. "Who taught you to shoot?" Lissana asked Sera. "What do you mean?" She asked seemingly confused. 

"Well you didn't just pick up a bow one day and start shooting arrows. Or did you?" 

"It's not hard. " She said simply. "You practise, one day you miss, the next you don't and then don't miss ever again." 

Varric and Cullen spluttered on their drinks. "Wish it had been that easy for the rest of us." Lissana said. 

"You're a Mage," sera said. "You were born using magic." 

"Well it didn't manifest itself till I was eight and then I was sent to the tower to learn to control it properly." 

"And now there are no more circles. So guess that means there'll be more out of control mages." 

Cullen shot a look at Lissana and watched to see her reaction. "Now my dear," she said in a voice that reminded him of Vivienne, "if we come across out of control mages you can shoot them with your arrows." 

Sera fell off the chair laughing. "Lots and lots of arrows," she said as she laughed. Cullen raised an eyebrow and Lissana grinned. " I admit that wasn't how I thought that was going to go." He said.

"Sera is terrified of magic, she volunteered to help us but I want to show her she doesn't have anything to worry about from all mages she meets." 

" Well I like you," sera said once she'd stopped laughing. "You don't think your better than everyone else unlike solas." 

"I thought that was just me," Cullen said. 

Sera gave him a look of approval. "Don't you like Solas?" Lissana asked. 

"I don't really know him, he was just aloof when I enquired if whatever he did helped when you er came back from sealing the breach." 

"Oo sounds like someone has the hots for you Herald." 

Lissana watched as Cullen began to blush and rub the back of his neck muttering maker under his breath.  
She placed a hand on his arm. "I appreciate the concern," she said smiling at him. Then to Cullen's relief went back to talking about Solas. "He's no worse than the nobles we've had visiting here." 

"Nobles," sera muttered something about arrows though Cullen didn't catch what. 

"And that is why we'll leave Josephine to diplomatically deal with them." 

"How did it go at Val Royuex?" 

"It didn't, we got their and there were the clerics led by a revenant mother who started denouncing us to the people. Then along came the Templar's led by the high seeker no less and said they were having nothing to do with the chantry and the chantry was done ruling them." 

"That's after the high seeker punched the revenant mother don't forget." Varric said. 

"He what?" Cullen was genuinely shocked. For anyone from the seeker order to behave on such a manner it was unheard of. 

"You missed all the fun curly, You should have been there. Cassandra telling the clerics they brought this on themselves, that they didn't want to be making an enemy of us." 

"I regret not going now." 

"I'm sure you've seen Cassandra in action before." 

"After Kirkwall, her and leliana were very forceful." 

Lissana laughed. "That's one way to describe our seeker and spymaster," said Varric. 

"So it looks like we may have to write off the Templar's." 

"Not all of them will follow the high seeker. I will send word out and try and get through to them." 

"Very well and I will go to Redcliffe where we have been invited to meet with the mages. Hopefully between the two of us we can get an agreement of help out of one of them." 

"Is that where you are heading next?" 

"Yes it would be discourteous to ignore an invitation to negotiate with the rebel mages at least." 

"Be careful Lissana." 

"Worried about my safety Commander?" 

"Always" 

She smiled. "It's been an enjoyable evening thank you but I should really turn in we set off early for Redcliffe." 

I should really turn in myself," Cullen says, "I didn't realise that was the time." He stood and bowed to Varric and Sera. "Shall I walk you back?" He asked Lissana.

"I'd like that." 

They walked arm in arm back to Lissana's hut. "I enjoyed this evening," he said. "Clearly I needed the time off." 

"I'll make sure you get more time off when I get back from Redcliffe then." 

"I look forward to it. Goodnight Lissana"

"Goodnight Cullen." 

Leliana was leaning against the tent pole as Cullen walked past. "Have a good evening?" She asked

"I did," he said smiling. 

"It's good to see you smile, you haven't done that in a long time." 

"I haven't had much to smile about for a long time." 

"And now you have," she grinned.

"Your a terrible tease," Cullen grumbled. 

She laughed. "Goodnight Cullen." 

"Good night Leliana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals with Mages, glimpses into the future, Cullen wonders what else the herald will get into, Sealing the breach seems to be the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always character and backgrounds belong to Bioware.

“What is going on? “Cullen asked Varric as Cassandra marched past with the Herald saying this cannot stand. “We must not allow it. How did he even get there?”

“Don't ask me curly. A lot of magic and something to do with time manipulation.”

“Time manipulation?”

“I don't understand it but it's ruffled the seekers feathers.”

“The rebel mages have indentured themselves to a Tevinter Magister darling.” Vivienne told him. “I never have taken Fiona for a fool.”

“The Rebel mages have done what?”

“I'm sure Lissana will fill you in my dear.”

“Yes of course I better get to the war room.” He says giving the others a polite bow, Vivienne's knowing smile going unnoticed. 

“Well this has put the cat amongst the pigeons my dear.”

“The seeker will want to deal with it now.”

“And Cullen will want to bring the Templar’s in.”

“Either way it's not going to end well.”

“I am in complete agreement my dear.”

At the table Cullen walked in to Cassandra telling Leliana and Josephine about the events at Redcliffe. 

“How did this happen?” he asked 

“According to Dorian and the magisters son he used magic to come back through the fade just before we saw Fiona at Val Royeux.” Lissana tells him. 

“If you can believe this Dorian character.” Cassandra says. 

“How else do you explain it?” Lissana asks. “You saw for yourself they weren't expecting us even after inviting us”

“If the mages have aligned themselves with a Tevinter magister then I say we go and convince the Templar’s to join us.”

“Allow a Tevinter Magister to sweep in and co-op the mages from under our noses? No we have to stop this.” Cassandra said. 

“I agree with Cassandra, it was too convenient how he appeared. He's working with a group called the venitori. We can't allow our mages to be so easily talked into joining Tevinter and we need to find out what this venitori are up to.”

At that moment the door opened and in strolled a well-dressed man with a Tevinter accent. “If you’re going after Alexis then I'm coming with you.”

“Who are you?” Cullen asked 

“This is Dorian.” Lissana replied he's the one who warned us. “Dorian this is Cullen. The commander of our armies.”

“Well hello.” He says looking him up and down and giving him an appreciative nod.

Lissana smirked at Dorians obvious pleasure at seeing Cullen and Cullen's obvious embarrassment at being eyed up. Cullen looked at Lissana and shifted position uncomfortably. Then flushed as he saw the smile Lissana gave him. He wasn't used to the attention he was currently receiving or maybe it was that he hadn't noticed before. He flushed further when he saw Leliana grinning and Dorian saying “oh how cute.”

“Dorian what are you doing here?” Cassandra asked taking the attention from Cullen for which he was very grateful. 

“I'm here to help. I take it you are planning on stopping him.”

“Well of course you are.”

“How will we get into the castle? It's too well guarded.”

“There is a way,” said leliana. “There is an escape route that is used by the family.”

“How do you know about it?” asked Cullen. 

“We used it during the blight, the Warden, Alistair and I came up through there.”

Lissana saw a look pass over Cullen's face when Leliana mentioned the warden. She almost looked apologetic as she told them. Her eyes had been fixed on Cullen as she said it. 

Cullen closed his eyes and saw the raven haired woman who he'd fallen for despite it being frowned on and discouraged by the chantry. Her smile had made him look forward to each day and the stolen kisses made him look forward to anytime they had managed to snatch away together. But the look he remembered most was the look of pain and hurt that he'd inflicted on her. He saw her heart break over and over in his dreams. He'd been so angry at what happened he'd blamed her for it. Told her he never wanted to see her again, that she deserved whatever fate befell her. That Thedas would be better off without mages. He curled his fingers into a ball. 

Leliana put a hand on his arm, a gesture that said to stop punishing himself and one that didn't go unnoticed by Lissana. Cullen took a deep breath and unballed the fist and nodded at leliana. “So how will that help us?”

“We can send in a small group to come up through the castle but we will need a distraction.”

“Alexis will invite you to negotiate for the mages help. I suggest you use that to your advantage.”

“So we wait for Alexis to make a move.” Lissana said. 

“What kind of deal?” He asked cautiously. 

She pulled away and looked him directly in the eye. “I've invited the mages to join us as our allies. Tevinter wanted to enslave them, they believe that they are superior and all other mages should bow and scrape to them. The chantry believe all mages should be shut up in towers and not let out. We need to give the mages a chance to prove themselves.”

“You've what?” He asked, “After everything that's happened? The rebellion, the conclave, agreeing to throw In With Tevinter? Why would you do such a thing?”

“Cullen, mages have been oppressed for years. We are looked down on by the chantry and the Templar’s. We are stripped from our families at a young age, there has to be a better way. Not all mages are bad, there is good and bad in everyone. If we don't lead by example who else will.”

“I'm sorry, you are right. I've tried hard to put the past behind me, I have a long way to go before I can trust all mages.”

“Does that include me?”

“What? Maker no, I trust you implicitly.”

“Glad to hear it. Let's just give the   
Mages a chance, they aren't without some restrictions. I put them on probation.”

“Probation?”

“They have to prove they can manage their affairs and work together with us. If they can't they will go back to being supervised.”

“Oh. I should have known you wouldn't have been reckless. I apologise. It was unworthy of me to think you would behave the way others in my past have.”

“Not all mages are the same just as all Templar’s or Seekers are not the same.”

“I have the most experience of that being the case. What happens now?”

“Now we go back to the temple and close that breach.”

“Maker go with you.”

That evening they set off and within hours the sky had cleared and the area above Haven looked calm and peaceful.   
As they came through the gate the people were cheering. Cheering the mages but mostly cheering the Herald. 

As they came through the gate Cullen heard Cassandra ask Solas if it had worked. 

“It has closed it for now.”Solas said. “There are still small breaches but the sky is beginning to clear all over Thedas.”

Cullen watched as Lissana looked out onto the crowd of people. “You should be celebrating with them,” he tells her. 

“Maybe, just I don’t feel like I should be till all the breaches are closed.”

“There is still work to do yes, but you’ve earned a few days’ rest.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “As long as you are resting as well.”

“Maybe we can celebrate with everyone tonight. Would you care to dance?” He offered her his hand and she took it with a smile. They began to join everyone else in the revelry. 

Only a short time had passed when there was the sound of a horn and clattering of swords and shields. “What’s going on?” Lissana asked as everyone went silent. Suddenly chaos rained as haven was hit with incoming projectiles. Cullen and Lissana went onto high alert. Cassandra ran out and threw a sword at Cullen and Lissana her staff. “Who’s attacking us?”

“I don’t know I see no banner. But there is an army. “

“Well, we have our own.”Lissana said. She sent up a bright light with her staff and gathered the mages and soldiers. “We are under attack.” She shouted, “we do not know from whom. Let’s show them that what this inquisition is made of.”

“Nice speech,” Leliana says. Readying her bow. 

“Cullen hold the gate. Cassandra, Dorian, Varric come with me. The rest of you get into position and defend this village.”

Just then the main gate starts to rattle. “Let me in says a voice, I’m a friend.”

Cullen opens the gate to two Venetori slumping down on the ground. Behind them is a figure whose face is obscured by a hat. A young man who looks like he’s only in his twenties looks up from under the rim blood dripping from his daggers. “I came to warn you.”

“About that?” Lissana asked pointing to the army standing on the hillside. “We noticed.”

“The elder one,” he says pointing to the figure that had just appeared at the front of the army. “You stole his mages, he comes to get them back.”

“The Elder one?” Lissana turned to Cullen, “he was the one responsible for everything that happened in the future version I saw.”

“I’ll get the villagers into the chantry it’s the most defendable position, hold them off for as long as you can.” Sword in hand Cullen heads towards buildings and ushers people toward the chantry. After watching him for a moment, Lissana runs through the gate with Cassandra, Varric, Solas and a group of soldiers. 

At some point during the fighting a dragon flew over setting alight to the homes of haven. Cullen had to break through the door of the inn and rescue those inside. Templar’s broke through the wooden fencing and Cullen fought them off. After knocking one back and driving his sword into his side. Cullen shook his head. I shouldn’t be fighting my own brothers, he thought. He ran up the steps and freed Minerva and Adan who had become trapped between collapsed buildings. Sera and Vivian joined him keeping the Templar’s at bay whilst he worked to throw off the rubble. 

Once the villagers were safe he ran back to the gate opening and beckoning those out fighting inside. “Come on, before that dragon comes back.” Inside the chantry they gather to strategise. “We can’t win this,” he tells Lissana. “But we can choose how we die.”

“No one else is dying today Cullen.” She tells him. 

“There is no way out of here, but that trebershay,”he paused. “Aim it at the mountain and it will cause an Avalanche that will destroy this whole area, the Templar’s and Elder one with it.”

The young man who came to warn them came up. “Chancellor Roderick wishes to speak to you.” 

They turn to see Roderick sat on a stool holding his side. “What happened?” Lissana asked. 

“He was brave,” the young man said. “He was trying to protect people when a Templar stabbed him. I’m afraid he will not last much longer, his pain is great but I can help him.”

“Chancellor?” Lissana asks. “What did you want to say?” 

“There is a path that leads behind the chantry, only those who’ve done the pilgrimage know of it. But I can show you.”

“Cullen do you think it would work?”

“If you can distract that army and give us time” he told her, “we may just be able to save everyone.”

“Very well, we will go and fight you get everyone out. We will end this one way or another.” 

As Josephine, Leliana and Cole help the chancellor and get the people moving towards the passage that leads to the path behind the chantry over the mountains. Lissana and the other ready themselves for the battle ahead, Cullen pulls her to one side. “Find a way back to me.” He tells her, “please.” She takes his hands in hers and looks into his eyes. “I will see you soon Cullen, I promise.” Then she pulls him toward her and kisses him, he reluctantly pulls away from her. “Get everyone out Cullen,” she says. “Go Now.” He about turns and runs towards the rear of the chantry taking a backwards glance as she heads out the door. “Maker preserve her.” He slightly prays.


End file.
